Warm Fuzzies 2
by Starfire201
Summary: "Notice: It has been brought to my attention that a growing number of you have become increasingly negative toward our fellow team mates, greatly reducing our cohesion as a team. This cannot stand." - Adopted from Exactlywhat - Marked as complete for time being due to having no further entries.
1. Sixth Set

Hey there to all. Due to a lot of things going on in real life, Exactlywhat was unable to continue the story Warm Fuzzies, so has has turned over the reins to me to continue it, and I have done so under this title. For those of you who were interested (either new or old posters) in taking part, just send me a PM. I'll send the link for the open slots at that time.

Here is what we have for this chapter. Kind of a small one, due to me not having the Fuzzies that were done just prior to Exactly's leaving.

Premise for story is found here: s/9223502/1/Warm-Fuzzies

An author from Ao3 (Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)) and I did the Fuzzies for this chapter.

* * *

 **Notice** : Good job on improving your grammar. Please remember that these are supposed to be positive Fuzzies. Notes in the style of "You are an aft, but…" do not capture the spirit of this project. Still, please continue trying.

* * *

Red Alert,

Sometimes when you get it into your CPU, you can be a really glitched-up mech. As annoying as that can be, I can kind of understand, since I was so glitched-up before I got my special personality circuit. But it's not like I'm here to talk about that. You do a good job making sure nothing happens that'll hurt us, that's what I'm saying.

* * *

Wheeljack

It was very good of you to offer me your help the other day in the lab. However, next time, please don't use a bunsen burner so close to the sample of manganese heptoxide. I would like to keep my wings on my back.

* * *

Optimus,

What can I say about you that hasn't already been said? I don't really want to lather it on, but I hope I show how much I respect you when I make time just for you. I also keep my mouth shut about how much of a silly fragger you can be sometimes, getting yourself slagged the way you do. I know it's necessary but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Especially since I'm the one repairing it.

(And Prowl, you'd better not waltz in telling me that I gave myself away; I'm not fraggin' blind, okay?)

* * *

Optimus Prime

It has been good of you to take me in and help me as I've learned how to deal with this strange new world I find myself part of. Your counsel has been a great help.

* * *

Hound,

This is kinda, well, long overdue. You've been making everything better since we met! Whenever I have a down day because I missed out on something, because I wasn't fast enough, you just find me somehow and sit with me. It doesn't matter to you if you miss out on it too cos you do it for me.

I remember one time I put up a field to keep you out and you just sat there on the other side and made conversation till I pulled it down. I never told you how much that meant to me. Now's my chance and I'm not missing it.

* * *

Huffer,

I'm going to be blunt, since our kind doesn't prefer getting very deep into the chatter, much less the mushy stuff. You're pessimistic and hate almost everything—except me. I think I met you right when we both needed to complain and take it out on something. Sorry you still feel that way. Let me know if anyone gives you more grief than usual, little buddy. I'll talk with 'em about it. You know what I mean by "talk".

Warpath,

For a Minibot, you have a very effective way of slagging Decepticons. The only problem is that your paintjob suffers for it. That alone makes the worth pretty much rendered null, except it keeps some of the Cons away from my paintjob and that's what really counts for me.

* * *

Perceptor

Sorry for thinking that scientists aren't good for much. You're okay for an egghead.

* * *

Swoop

Thank you for sitting down with me that night after I was released from the Medbay following the attack on me by the Coneheads. The company was very appreciated, even if it didn't seem like I wanted any. Also, thank you for telling me what you did. It gave me a lot to think about and has helped me come to terms with earlier events.

* * *

Answer to Fuzzy for Optimus:

Considering that everyone but two writers have given themselves away so far, I do consider it a success if they do not add their designations.

Answer to Fuzzy for Perceptor:

Egghead is an illogical word. But I was assured that it exists, which is the only reason I didn't censor it.

* * *

 **A/N2** : Annnnd...That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. More will be posted as soon as enough snippets are gathered.


	2. Seventh Set

**A/N1:** Here's a few last Fuzzies before the year draws to its close. :)

Cacaphonia & Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1) of Ao3 wrote the Fuzzies for this chapter.

Characters who wrote the Fuzzies in previous chapter: Gears, Skyfire, Ratchet, Skyfire, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Sunstreaker, Brawn and Skyfire.

Yeah, I know Skyfire's there 3 times and Brawn twice, but it was all I had besides Im_The_Doctor's submissions.

* * *

 _ **Notice:**_ I only change notes if necessary due to abusive speech. I am not your proofreader nor your sub-editor, no matter what you think, thanks to me accepting all of your sub-standard reports. Which I only do because of time constraints and a limit of my patience. If you want something to not be included, tell me personally or  do not include it.

* * *

Cliffjumper

It is truly a shame that we are not allowed to compliment the same comrade twice. Such an allowance would have postponed the writing of this particular note indefinitely. However, our renowned second in command was adamant that every mech on base should receive their own "warm fuzzy", which leads us all to experience this piece of writing. Therefore, I will try to emphasize all of your virtues to the best of my ability.

First of all, I find it fascinating how you see yourself as the most loyal follower of the Autobot cause. Your enthusiasm ought to be an inspiration to us all.

Secondly, you are painted in one of the most lovely shades of red I have witnessed on an Autobot's plating. It suits your fiery personality remarkably well and serves as fair warning to our other teammates.

Last, but not least, your sheer presence is enough to fill any room that you enter. I suppose having a strong vocalizer and colorful vocabulary is a must for any member of the minibot society who strives to achieve recognition in this world. I admire the fact that you never allow your small stature to bring you down. Instead, you have become formidable in other aspects. Such as decibels.

(I apologize in advance, Prowl, but I have tried my best. You can no longer berate me for skipping teammates from the list. Also, please be kind enough to erase this note before posting my message. It has come to my attention that you often fail to do so, which places many of us in unnecessarily awkward situations.)

* * *

Snarl:

You're a good addition to the force. Sure, you're not much of a thinker, but neither am I. You like fightin' just as much as I do, if not more, and you're good at it. Maybe you should try gettin' to know the mechs who fight with you instead of being a loner. There're tons of mechs who'd probably like to brainstorm new ways to turn Cons to scrap!

* * *

Hey, Blaster! :-D

You probably guessed who this by the smiley face, but that just means you'll appreciate this even more! Much as I love Earth's music through my own speakers, I can't help but think you jam it better. (You know I don't say that to just anyone!) Not just that, but I feel like you're a kindred spirit. It's loads of fun when we can speak in dance lingo or through song lyrics and no one gets it but us!

I know sometimes you feel bad or don't know why some Bots say you're too loud and boisterous. Whenever that happens, just know that I'll be over in the corner, hip-hopping away to what you play!

* * *

Perceptor,

I just want to thank you for not giving up on my "type" of science, as you put it. You still let me help out with a lot of your experiments, despite my tendency for "impromptu lightshows". I'm also really glad when you visit me in the med bay afterward. It's nice having someone other than Ratchet to talk to sometimes, since he's usually grinding my gears about slagging myself up.

* * *

Cosmos,

I know we ask a lot of you and I've heard how lonely you get sometimes. I hope you get some comfort from the fact that a lot of us watch the skies for you when you're gone. You're very helpful and important to us. I appreciate how loyal you are to your friends, much less the cause itself.

Let me know if there's anything I can do for you to return the many favors I owe you.

* * *

Beachcomber,

I really enjoyed the hike we took yesterday; thank you so much for showing me that waterfall! That was my favorite part and I've already displayed the pictures I took in my room.

What I like about you is that you take the time to slow down, breathe, and love what's around you. You don't rush past it like some mechs do and, as quiet as you usually are, you open up quite a bit when someone wants to share nature with you. I really enjoy your company.

* * *

Reply to Fuzzy for Cliffjumper:

You did very well. If this were rated, I would say it is probably the best out of everyone so far.

Reply to Fuzzy for Blaster:

Please look up 'Disorderly Conduct' – File #235-Noise, subsection "music". As a common sense rule: If it is night shift and I can hear your music in my office, it is too loud.

Reply to Fuzzy for Cosmos:

This is the second time I am reading that you are not doing well psychologically. If this is growing worse, please inform your superiors.

* * *

 **A/N2:** More as soon as can be managed. The best of the rest of the Holiday season to you all.


	3. Eighth Set

**A/N:** First post for 2016. Hope you all enjoy! ^.^

 **Anon review reply** : **Giddy** \- Thanks for being such a faithful reader. Glad you've been enjoying these so far. :)

Authors for this chapter: Cacaphonia, myself & Lady Anatar

Autobots who wrote Fuzzies last chapter: Mirage, Ironhide, Jazz, Wheeljack, Optimus & Hound

* * *

 _ **Notice:**_ For lack of motivation, Optimus Prime has agreed that the one who contributes the most to this project will get to try out a human notion called "holiday" as a reward. One Fuzzy is one contribution. Yes, I keep a tally. No, other contributions do not count. No, you can't bribe others.

* * *

Prowl

Mech, you must have the patience of a saint. I don't know how you do it. In your place I'd have gone feral by now, but you still manage to make a unit out this madhouse. Hats off to that.

And thanks for putting up with the two of us when no other officer wanted us on their team. We really appreciate it, even if it isn't very obvious at times. Whenever there's a conflict you always hear everyone out and your punishments are always fair. We get that and respect it. Out of all the COs we've had so far, you have the shortest stick in the... Erm, nevermind, you get the point.

Alright, enough with the mush. Next thing you know, everyone's gonna start wishing each-other merry-fucking-Christmas and slag. For how long do we need to write these letters, anyway? I'm running out of mechs that I can compliment with a straight face. Come on, boss, give us a deadline or something!

* * *

Skyfire

Glad I could be of help to you Skyfire. Hope that one day you find peace also. You Skyfire good mech.

* * *

Smokescreen

You're a cool guy to hang out with, Smokes. You're always in the know of all the fun stuff going on on base. I look forward to having a cube with you at the end of each mission and catching up on what I've missed out on while being away. And poker nights at your place are totally rad, mech. When you and the Praxian bro-club get together, I really start to worry for my credits.

Next time you should watch out for Prowler, though. He cheats. ; )

* * *

Skyfire:

You always arrive in time to evacuate us, and you never complain; not even when you get scut work. I highly appreciate how you're always willing to help out, no matter who; even disregarding factions if that's the Right Thing To Do.

* * *

Skyfire:

Hey! I'm glad you're one of us. You never judge certain people when they act crazy or unusual or Ratchet rants about them for the three billionth time. Not to mention, you're one of the few people who can make the Aerialbots act like civilized almost-adults instead of the mentally-stunted, ragged upon, fighting machines that practically everyone else treats them as.

P.S. Thanks for letting us use you to practice Jet Judo. That is so much fun!

* * *

Sideswipe

Wherever there's a group of mechs laughing, you're always right in the middle of it, telling dirty jokes and teasing and stuff. You feel like a warm and colorful person. It's more of an abstract feeling, I'm not sure I'm explaining it very well, but it's abstract in a good way, like you carry the fun with you everywhere you go and I think this makes you a nice person, even if you sometimes prank a lot and have trouble following rules. You following rules is much like making an order at an energon bar, you're all like: "I'm bored, Sunny, let's order something exciting! Let's see what we can afford here... I'd like some destruction of public property with a side dish of physical assault of a fellow comrade, please. Oh, and let's spice it up with offence to a commanding officer." And the waiter is all like: "That would be two and a half days of brig time, sir." And then you say: "Great! That still leaves us with a day and a half until Thursday, so we can get to that heavy metal concert all the way in California!" XD No one knows the rules better than you, Sides.

* * *

Reply to Fuzzy for me:

There is a reason I do need a new desk every fifth decaorn.

Reply to Fuzzy for Smokescreen:

I do not cheat. It is not necessary.

Reply to Fuzzy for Skyfire:

Jet judo is a highly dangerous combat form and not recommended to be used. Ever.

Reply to Fuzzy for Sideswipe:

I know the rules better. I wrote them.

* * *

 **A/N2:** Yeah, I know there are 3 to Skyfire in there. Not paying paying attention when I did my selections this time. Next chapter will have a little more variety, I promise.


	4. Ninth Set

Yet another chapter for Warm Fuzzies 2. Enjoy, all!

Authors for this chapter: Cacaphonia, myself, silberstreif & Lady Anatar

Autobots who wrote Fuzzies last chapter: Sunstreaker, Swoop, Jazz, Mirage, Sideswipe & Bluestreak

* * *

 _ **Notice:**_ To those who complained regarding the continuance of these fuzzies, they are expected to continue for the foreseeable future, as there has been an obvious uptick in morale since the project began. However, I continue to request that you make more of an effort to not reveal your identities to your recipients. That is all.

Here are the fuzzies I have received in the past orn:

* * *

First Aid

When it's night shift at the medibay

and you putter around quietly,

thinking your patients sound asleep,

you hum that silly little tune...

It's soothing...

* * *

Ratchet

You very patient mech to be training me to follow your footsteps. Thank you very much. You don't treat me like I'm stupid and that is appreciated.

* * *

Hey, Ratchet,

Thanks for always fixing us up, no matter what we do. I always appreciate it. Besides, you don't his us with your wrench that often. Only the Twins or when we really deserve it.

Thanks, man.

* * *

Silverbolt:

You Silverbolt good leader. You Silverbolt need more confidence, and you Silverbolt need to stand up for your selves and your teammates, but you very good. You're always nice everyone, even if they've been mean to your brothers. Good job.

* * *

Cliffjumper:

You're loud, rude, and always making people mad at you, but we love you anyways. I always feel more secure when your cannons are at my back. When we're fighting, I'm always impressed at how many 'Cons you manage to slag.

* * *

Bumblebee,

I know you. I see more than everyone else and yes, I know you. You like to smile and to laugh and you fool everyone that you are this thoughtless, yellow, unimportant soldier. I know better. You are intelligent, and you are always where you are needed. You are what is needed. There are many secrets on this ship, but you can be trusted with them. At least, with some of them. Don't abuse that trust!

* * *

 **Notice 2:** While length has no requirement, I do want to remind the mechs that more words means more appreciation. I do explain my tactical plans to you as well in more than three sentences.

Reply to 2nd Fuzzy for Ratchet: This is still no reason to increase the wrench throwing, Ratchet. And no, your amateur statistics about improved health are not 'reason enough'.

Reply to Fuzzy for Cliffjumper: Your ratio between battle employment and disabled enemy soldier is indeed among the top within the army. Sometimes the bigger gun is the better gun and your new 'Rambo' style is indeed very effective. I recommend an educational video for the forces across the galaxy.


	5. Tenth Set

Authors of Fuzzies for this chapter: Cacaphonia, silberstreif, Lady Anatar, myself & Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)

Autobots who wrote the Fuzzies in the previous chapter: Sunstreaker, Swoop, Beachcomber, Grimlock, Windcharger & Red Alert

Also, we have added Notices and other observations by Prowl to the previous chapters of the story, thanks to a suggestion by Cacaphonia and worked on by silberstreif. I invite you all to re-read those chapters to see what Prowl has to say. Silberstreif will be doing those notices from here on out. ^_^

* * *

 _ **Notice:**_ I would like to remind everyone that this board is for the publication of the fuzzies and not for party announcements nor complaints about noise, wet floors and unfair shifts. Neither is it supposed to be pink, no matter if that colour is /fabulous/ or not. Orange is the only approved colour, complaints are to be taken up with Prime.

* * *

Sunstreaker

Discussing topics of art with you is always a joy, Sunstreaker. It is through mechs like you that a piece of Cybertron's culture continues to live on, even during the times of war. As a sincere admirer and frequent commissioner of your paintings, it grieves my spark that most of your works were lost in time.

However, I've found one good side to the war. It allowed me to finally meet that elusive young artist, who signs his works with the mysterious pseudonym "Solar Eclipse" and never bothers to show up to his own art exhibits. Much to the hysterics of all those posh art critiques, I might add. They loved you, they hated you, yet you always left them craving for something more.

Perhaps I should have told you all of this in person, but there's nothing like a bit of writing to help gather one's thoughts. And knowing you, I believe you'd prefer to hear it in such a way. I urge you to keep your search for beauty and perfection in this world. Never let anything or anyone keep you away from what you are meant to be.

Wish you the best of fortune.  
I am sure you have already guessed who I am.

* * *

Prime,

I guess it isn't always easy with this insane group you call soldiers, not that we two help things, I know. Anyway your patience is admirable. In your position, I would have slaughtered everyone at least thrice during the last vorn. But, don't take this the wrong way, your white really needs to be polished with a softer cloth. It's supposed to be gleaming. But I suppose you do an acceptable job with your red.

* * *

Cosmos,

I just wanted to tell you, that despite what you believe we do not forget that you are out there. If you have the time, come to one of our parties, you are always welcome. Or just com me, you know? Even if I may be a bit slow next to you in everything, I enjoy our talks. I just hope you enjoy my jokes too. You wouldn't laugh if you wouldn't, right?

I hope that one orn the Ark will fly through the stars again, and next to it you. Then we can see each other more often and I can fly with you again. Without the force field your flights through the asteroid clouds are far too dangerous, and you know it.

Anyway, stay safe and sound out there.

* * *

Hello Rewind,

I guess it can't be easy to be a cassette. Not that there is anything wrong being a cassette, of course. In fact, from a physical point, you are a marvellous creation, able to fit so much into such a small frame! And your databanks are simply astonishing. You know so much, and are nice enough to share it in a ways everyone can understand it. I really hadn't known before, that there are different kinds of volcanos or that humans have so many different hair brushes! Thanks for educating all of us!

* * *

Hey, Doc:

I just wanted to thank you for every time you've gotten me back on my feet after I burn out on energy too quickly. I know I'm not much of an obedient patient since I do it a lot, but I've been working on keeping track of my magnetic output so I don't end up in the med bay so often. I do like the dielectric oil you give me afterwards, though, so that's a plus!

* * *

Ratchet

I wished to thank you for that wonderful touch-up job you did for me the other day. It's not often I allow anyone to paint my chassis. I trust you enjoyed the honor.

* * *

Grapple,

You plan out and occasionally construct pretty nice buildings, but they're just not as sturdy as a Minibot's. Maybe if you were smart and took some advice from us, your structures wouldn't get flattened so often.


End file.
